


snow angel

by KiraYoshikage



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, fluff as far as the eye can see cap'n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraYoshikage/pseuds/KiraYoshikage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby's a bit distraught-- she and Sapphire can't seem to fuse after comin' down to Earth's surface, broh. It's tearin' her apart! Maybe there's something they can do to get closer? Aahh you know what I mean broh hahaha. Sapphire's got a plan, and with any luck it'll help Ruby feel a bit more equal to her by the end of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snow angel

**Author's Note:**

> there's some brief mentions of dubcon, but absolutely not between ruby + sapphire, and they don't linger. just a heads-up for those that would want it.

Ruby sat next to a tree stump, feeling her whole body overheating. Her eyes were closed, leaving only the dull void behind her eyelids, and her imagination to fill the gaps inbetween. The only other things she could feel right now were the blades of grass under her legs and the hard thrumming from the gem on her palm.

It had been a few days since she and Sapphire had landed on the surface of Earth, both having committed cardinal sins against Blue Diamond and the Homeworld itself. At the time, their mutual betrayal had been so easy; Ruby had simply dove in to get Sapphire out of the way, but her gem was still buzzing with the strength from her fusion, and so when Ruby hit they had just melted together into...

whatever that was.

whatever they were.

However, now that they were out of the stressful situation of imminent danger and sliding uncomfortably into the stressful situation of regret and disbelief, neither Ruby nor Sapphire could find themselves able to fuse again. They had tried, numerous times in fact, but couldn’t manage the harmony needed.

Ruby felt horrible shame at that, no matter how many times Sapphire insisted it was okay. But it wasn’t okay, was it? Ruby had dragged Sapphire down here out of the result of a complete accident, and now they couldn’t even fuse again to say that the defection was worth it.

“Please relax, Ruby,” Sapphire called out from the underbrush. “This won’t work if you’re beating yourself up like that.”

Ruby snapped her head up, opening her eyes to the shady section of the forest they were in. She kept forgetting that Sapphire could see into the future like that. How humiliating.

Ruby closed her eyes again and took an unnecessary breath, trying to even out the hard vibrations her gem was sending out. The ground underneath seemed to be spinning, but she wasn’t sure how.

Sapphire had suggested that, now that they were alone together, they should bond more together before trying to jump into fusion. They had sang together, danced together, gazed at the stars above enough to create a map of the Diamond Authority’s territory by heart. Nothing seemed to give way, though, and so Sapphire had a new idea. She was being very stingy with the details, though; she had asked Ruby only to sit next to a stump and to close her eyes until she returned.

Ruby had no idea what Sapphire could’ve wanted. She felt she expected nothing, and yet expected everything all at once. For Sapphire to return with Blue Diamond’s guards and have her shattered on the spot. For Sapphire to return with the perfect dance routine to perform the fusion. For Sapphire to perhaps not return at all, even though she had just spoken.

Ruby didn’t have to wait long for her answer, as footsteps entered the small clearing she sat in. They were gentle, but thoughtful; rhythmic. It could be nobody but Sapphire.

“Before you open your eyes, Ruby,” Sapphire said. “I must ask you-- you’ve performed more carnal duties in your time, correct? As I understand some Rubies are asked to do.”

“Oh, um...” Ruby said,rubbing a hand over her face self-consciously. This wasn’t a subject to be brought up with someone as high-class as Sapphire. “Y-yeah, I mean...yes.”

“What did you think of those times?” Sapphire asked, her voice a gentle lilt across the night air.

“They were my duties as a Ruby, I dunno,” Ruby said, her voice cracking. “Nothing really notable...”

“Mm. I see,” Sapphire said. The grass next to Ruby crinkled, indicating Sapphire had sat down next to her. 

Ruby was completely lying, of course, and she figured Sapphire could see right through her. As a lower-class Ruby, she could be asked to the quarters of a higher-class gem to pleasure them physically. Truth be told, they were Ruby’s favorite things to do, besides the times when she actually got to flex some muscle and take down some rogue gems.

Her mind swam to those dozens of moments. Each gem she was with required something different from her; this one wished to be choked, that one wished to be bound, another wanted to be slapped and manhandled. In each vision she felt wonderful to make a gem higher than herself feel that way. To see them come apart, moaning and whimpering, sometimes even yelling for her.

But in each time she felt a pang of envy, too. That she could never know what it was like to fall apart like that. In each instance, an absurd heat, one even hotter than the one usually coursing through her form, would settle somewhere into her midsection. It made her ecstatic, it made her angry, and it made her value each small touch and breathy whine even more. But why was Sapphire asking about it?

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Ruby’s head.

“Oh. Oh! You want me to perform those duties on you so we can be closer, right?” Ruby asked, turning her head to where she thought Sapphire was. Excitement crept into her voice as suddenly she imagined what Sapphire would sound like in just such an occasion. “I mean, I can do that, I’d be happy to for you.”

“No, no, oh heavens no! I wouldn’t ask you to do something like that after having to do it for other gems,” Sapphire said, worry ringing through her words. “I’m asking because I want to know, have you ever had such actions performed on you?”

“Huh?” Ruby said. “What...me?”

“Yes, you,” Sapphire said. “Have you ever been pleasured? Had an orgasm?”

“What?” Ruby repeated. She felt envious, but the actual idea of being pleasured herself had never really occurred. She couldn’t even picture it.

She felt breath on her cheek as Sapphire’s face came unbearably close to her own. How far it was, she couldn’t tell, but the presence was nevertheless overwhelming.

“Would you like to?” she whispered, cradling Ruby’s cheek in her empty hand.

Ruby’s breath caught in her throat. Wait, she didn’t mean...

“Wait, you don’t mean like...”

“Mhm, I do,” Sapphire responded, giving a gentle kiss to Ruby’s cheek. The cool chill of Sapphire’s lips lingered for only a moment as Ruby’s face grew molten hot.

“Me? Me? No! No, oh my stars, no! No, that’s...” Ruby found herself speaking faster than she could think. “No, that’s what I’m supposed to do for you! Stars, a S-Sapphire like you performing carnal duties on a Ruby like me?!”

“Well, first of all, I know I said that before, but it’s so stiff, isn’t it?” Sapphire said, laughing. “Let’s call it what it is. I’d like to fuck you, Ruby.”

Ruby’s gem was thrumming so hard she thought she could feel cracks beginning to form in the rough surface. Her breath caught in her throat, and she felt herself gripping onto the stump behind her as though she feared she might float away.

“Besides, Ruby, you know this is different now,” Sapphire said, rubbing her thumb up and down Ruby’s cheek. “I’m not _just_ a Sapphire, and you’re not _just_ a Ruby. Not anymore.”

Ruby swallowed hard. _Stars_ her hand was _so cold_ but it was so _gentle_ and so _wonderful_... The chill grew to be comforting as the heat radiating from her ruby hit fever pitch. Sensual, even.

“I kn-know. I know,” Ruby squeaked out, gasping suddenly when she felt Sapphire’s other hand, her gemmed hand, resting on her thigh. Another blessed patch of cold across the raging inferno of her form. Through all the shock, and the embarrassment, an idea bubbled to the surface; Ruby wanted more of that wonderful chill across her skin. All over her skin, and especially in the small crook between her legs that felt as though it might catch her shorts on fire if not dealt with soon.

“If you don’t want to, it’s okay,” Sapphire said. “I won’t force you into anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

“I want to!” Ruby yelled, before she even registered the thought. She clapped a hand over her mouth. She parted her fingers slightly to speak again. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry...”

“No, it’s okay!” Sapphire said, laughing again. “Please, if we’re going to do this, I want you to be enthusiastic. Let me know what you want.”

Ruby hesitated for another moment, trying to figure out what exactly she “wanted”. The thought came back again in response, but stronger.

“I want you...” was all Ruby could manage before shame stilled her tongue. Suddenly, Sapphire’s cold lips were on her own in a deep kiss, and Ruby leaned into it, greedily revelling in the sensation. Sapphire broke apart quickly, though, and Ruby whined involuntarily, making Sapphire giggle.

“In that case, I want you to open your eyes,” Sapphire said, shifting from her seat next to Ruby to sit on her lap.

After a long moment Ruby did as Sapphire asked, and gave another loud squeak as she saw Sapphire for the first time since she had disappeared into the underbrush.

Her outfit had changed completely; rather than the long, flowing dress she usually wore, she was now wearing almost nothing, save for garters, stockings, and a lacy bra.

“OH!...Oh, wow,” Ruby muttered, her eyes travelling up and down Sapphire’s form numerous times, before landing back on her face. 

Sapphire wore a gentle smile, her one eye half-lidded, with a deep blue flush all across her cheeks. She was stunning. She was _magnificent._ She was...

“...beautiful,” Ruby muttered.

“You’re beautiful too, Ruby,” Sapphire said, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek again. “You’re so beautiful.”

Ruby closed her eyes and gave a shuddering sigh as Sapphire began to leave a trail of kisses across Ruby’s overheated skin; first up her jaw, then down her neck, then right at the place where her neck met her shoulder. There, Sapphire gave a sudden, deep bite. Ruby moaned loudly as the pain gave way to even more of the heat she had felt after her sessions with other gems.

“ **Please, more...!** ” Ruby gasped. All pretense of class had been shoved aside in the desperate gambit for more of Sapphire’s sweet touch. She could almost feel the imaginary weight of a hammer threatening to crush her gem, but each kiss made the weight lighter and lighter.

“Okay, but you have to do something for me,” Sapphire said, running a hand up and down Ruby’s abdomen.

“Anything!” Ruby said. “Oh, stars, anything at all.”

“First, I need you to be off with these,” Sapphire said, plucking at the hem of Ruby’s shirt, as well as the waistband of her pants.

“I...really?” Ruby said, She looked down at Sapphire, who nodded excitedly. Ruby took the fabric inbetween her fingers and rubbed it, self-conscious of the idea of Sapphire seeing all of her. Not all of Ruby’s shame had left, apparently.

After a moment of thinking, Ruby closed her eyes and looked away; in a dull flash, her clothes vanished, leaving Ruby’s skin to be exposed to the night, and to more of Sapphire’s touch. She whimpered, with every gentle brush or soft breeze across her sensitive skin amplified to a factor which she had never felt before.

“Oh, my,” Sapphire said, looking down and admiring Ruby’s body. She ran her hand up and down Ruby’s skin. “You’re...oh, my goodness, I’ve never seen anything quite like this...”

“O-of course you have,” Ruby said, voice thick with arousal. “Haven’t you?”

Sapphire only shook her head, her eye wide in surprise.

“Have...you not...been with a Rub--”

“Don’t worry about that right now, Ruby,” Sapphire interrupted, her face lighting up. “Just let me do this for you.”

Ruby wanted to probe more, but Sapphire’s hands worked their way up to her small breasts and began to massage them. The curiosity vanished immediately, her mind buzzing with the sensations.

“Oh, fuck me, that feels so g-good,” Ruby said, the profanity jumping out of her mouth, but she couldn’t find the urge to care at the moment. She leaned her head back onto the stump, briefly looking at the stars. They seemed to spin above her, not being able to concentrate on any single point through the shocks of pleasure flowing outward into her fingertips and toes.

“Does it? I’m glad,” Sapphire said. “But there’s one other thing I want you to do, too.”

“What?” Ruby asked, lifting her head.

Sapphire scooted back off of Ruby’s legs. She stopped massaging Ruby’s chest, raising a finger to her mouth to stifle any objections.

“Spread your legs.”

Ruby felt her face almost catch fire. She had said the same thing to so many gems. Sometimes rough, sometimes sweet, sometimes a little inbetween; but to almost every gem she pleasured, she had always started with that same line. Just as they had asked her to.

At the thought of the dozens of gems she had pleasured, Ruby’s knees bent inwards in embarrassment. She wanted to do as Sapphire asked; she could feel the hot coil of arousal in her stomach begging her to do otherwise. But her shame got the best of her.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Sapphire said, putting a hand over her mouth. “Did I say something--”

“No, it’s okay, I’m just...” Ruby started, trying to get her thoughts together beyond incoherent screeches of the phrase fuck me right now. “I’m not usually on the receiving end so it’s a little...” She just nodded to finish her sentence.

“I understand completely,” Sapphire said. “But please won’t you spread your legs? I want to make you feel good. I want to make you cum.”

Ruby definitely thought she smelled her own hair burning at that one. Stars in _heaven_ Sapphire was relentless. But it only made her cunt throb in anticipation. She really couldn’t hold it off any longer.

After a moment, Ruby split her legs apart quickly, exposing her soaked pussy to Sapphire. Sapphire gasped and gave a short giggle, prompting a whine out of Ruby.

“Come on, you asked for me to do that...”

“No! It’s just...” Sapphire started, inbetween laughs. “You’re so wet...You’re _soaked!_ ”

“Don’t tease me, please!” Ruby said, covering her face with her hands. “Please, not right now...”

Sapphire laughed again and leaned in to remove Ruby’s hands from her face. Sapphire then leaned in and gave her a long kiss; settling her down and yet making her even more painfully turned on.

“I’m sorry, Ruby,” Sapphire said. “Are you ready?”

“Please please please I’m gonna break. I’m gonna break,” Ruby said, her mouth running quicker than she thought it would. She wasn’t even sure she was exaggerating at this point.

Sapphire leaned down to Ruby’s pussy and gently dragged her fingers up it in a small, tentative stroke, flicking at Ruby’s clit as she pulled her hand away. Ruby’s hips bucked once; the coolness of Sapphire’s fingers were unfamiliar in such a sensitive spot, but they felt so right. Only fingers like Sapphire’s could work to quell the oppressive heat of her arousal at this point.

“Mm, good,” Sapphire mumbled, leaning in close and planting another chilled kiss on Ruby’s neck. With her right hand, she spread Ruby’s lips with her fingers, and pressed down on Ruby’s clit with the cool gem in her palm. Ruby groaned from the pressure, leading into more stuttering gasps as Sapphire ran her fingers up and down her folds.

“Oh, oh, oh,” Ruby muttered. Her cunt felt numb under Sapphire’s icy hand, making her form work overtime to match the temperature difference. All of her muscles shuddered from the conflicting sensations, making her little more than putty in Sapphire’s gentle embrace. The only thing she felt she could do was grind her hips into Sapphire’s palm, trying to eke out as much pressure as she could to cut through the chill.

“Enjoying it, I see,” Sapphire said inbetween nips at Ruby’s neck. Ruby covered her face with her hand again and closed her eyes. Sapphire was all over her, but somehow she had forgotten exactly that it was in fact Sapphire that was all over her. Gorgeous Sapphire, beautiful Sapphire, drop-dead sexy Sapphire...

As more adjectives flew through Ruby’s mind, she suddenly squeaked as Sapphire put a finger inside of her.

“Haah what is that! What are you doing?!” Ruby groaned.

“It’s okay. Trust me for a second,” Sapphire said.

“I thought you said you hadn’t done this before!” Ruby gasped.

“I said nothing of the sort, and even so, you inferred only that I haven’t done it with Rubies,” Sapphire said. Her finger worked its way further inside, poking and prodding, seemingly looking for something. “That’s not to say I haven’t done it at all.”

One more movement and suddenly Ruby crumpled inwards as a new source of pleasure shocked her system. So different from the pressure on her clit, and yet the two sensations melded together into something Ruby could barely comprehend.

" **R-right there! Hhnnn right there oh fuck-- oh _fuck_ \--**" Ruby shouted, and then all at once Ruby could feel herself starting to lift. Not literally, but it was nevertheless the best way she could describe it. Her voice went higher, her hips bucked harder, she could feel something in her abdomen tightening harder and harder...something was happening, and it was coming right towards her...

And then all at once, it stopped as Sapphire drew her hand away. Ruby yelled in frustration.

“Aghgh _why’d you stop??_ Oh, fuck, something was happening, why did it stop...” Ruby said.

“Oh, I could tell something was happening. You almost had your orgasm; that’s what it feels like,” Sapphire said, lifting her face up and kissing Ruby on one of her burning cheeks.

“Is that it? Oh, man, I can see why so many ask for this...” Ruby said. “But I don’t feel...like, it feels halfway done?”

Sapphire stared at Ruby briefly before laughing again. Ruby turned away, embarrassed by her own words; she didn’t know what she had said, but she knew it must’ve been something dumb.

“That’s why I said _almost,_ Ruby,” Sapphire said, her giggles dissolving inbetween words. “Don’t worry. You’ll know what it feels like. I just want to make sure you really feel it. You deserve it.”

“I-I deserve it? For what?” Ruby asked, looking at Sapphire questioningly, eliciting another light giggle.

“For all of your hard work back up above,” Sapphire said. She wrapped her arms around Ruby’s waist and hooked one of her legs around Ruby’s. “For taking me down here. For what we made together.”

“B-but, I don’t...none of that is...” Ruby said, protesting, but none of her sentences finished.

“Ruby.”

Ruby looked into Sapphire’s face. Her eyes met Sapphire’s eye, and she saw nothing but an endless warmth in her eye and her smile. The hot pulsing in her gem seemed to calm completely in response.

“I’m going to finish you off now, okay?” Sapphire asked. And, just like that, the pulsing returned in full force. Ruby could feel her leg twitch involuntarily, and she nodded without a word.

Sapphire leaned in and kissed Ruby again, biting her lip before trailing kisses downwards again. Only this time she didn’t stop. She went from a nip at her neck, to gentle kisses across her chest and down her stomach until she was barely an inch away from her burning cunt. Instinctively, Ruby tried to push Sapphire’s head away.

“No, no, wait, you’re really gonna do that?!” Ruby asked, voice cracking. “I thought you were just gonna use your hand again!”

“Huh-uh. No, I told you I wanted you to feel it,” Sapphire said, smiling mischievously. The smile vanished for a moment. “Would you want me to use my hand instead?”

“N-n-n...I...do you actually wanna do that to me?” Ruby said. A rejection danced in her throat but she couldn’t get it out. She really wanted to know what that felt like. Ruby had used her own mouth so many times on so many gems, and every time it could just decimate the demeanor of the one she was pleasuring without even really trying.

“I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t want to.”

“I...” Ruby started. It didn’t take long for her to give in. “P-please?” Sapphire beamed at the confirmation.

“Of course,” Sapphire said, and, wasting no time, dipped her face down into Ruby’s pussy. There was a moment of anticipation, one that seemed to last hours, but then suddenly the slick chill of Sapphire’s tongue brushed along Ruby’s labia, and she groaned.

Ruby couldn’t believe how different it was. It was the same motion, and yet...so completely different. Each lick up and down was rougher, more pronounced, and the icy feeling of Sapphire’s saliva left cold trails everywhere, over every inch of exposed skin. Her gem was working overtime to combat the cold, and with so much energy being focused onto her pussy, it made her so sensitive she found it difficult to form coherent thoughts. Ruby’s gasps quickly gave way to loud, lusty moans that grew in intensity as Sapphire herself went harder and harder. Soon, the only thing left on Ruby’s mind was the only word she could chant over and over again inbetween profane language and lewd vocalizations.

“S-Sapphire! Oh, fuck! Sapphy, oh, fuck, Sapphy, oh fuck me please oh _shit...!”_

And then, all at once, the lifting feeling started again, only the tightening feeling came on harder and faster than before. Ruby wanted to tell Sapphire, to thank her, to tell her not to stop, to say anything to mark the occasion, but as she tried to form a thought Sapphire leaned up and wrapped her mouth around Ruby’s clit, and sucked.

The tightening in her stomach finally gave way, and Ruby yelled one last profanity as she came. As Ruby shuddered and convulsed, she thought her mind was going to break in half with the pleasure, perhaps even her gem would crack apart, there was no way in the galaxy for her to survive this wonderful feeling surging through her entire form. No way for her to not just retreat into her gem right now, and then never come out.

But then, Sapphire leaned up and kissed her cheek, still stroking her through her orgasm with her hand, keeping the waves at a steady pace. Sapphire wrapped her other arm around Ruby’s shoulder and held her to her chest, and Ruby moaned helplessly into Sapphire’s cool skin.

After a minute more, Ruby’s orgasm finally petered out, with only the occasional aftershock still making her shake. Ruby stayed still, her face in Sapphire’s chest, breathing heavy, allowing the feeling of air in her lungs to anchor her until she got her wits about her.

“Are you okay?” Sapphire asked, pulling her hand away from Ruby’s pussy. She wrapped her arm around Ruby’s other side and pulled her in closer, rubbing her back.

“Uh...huh...y-yeah...” Ruby said, her jaw not quite willing to move yet.

“Was it worth it?” Sapphire asked. Ruby just nodded and wrapped her own arms around Sapphire, pulling her in as close as she could manage. Stars, it just wasn’t close enough. What she wouldn’t give to be able to fuse right then and there...

Silence fell between them, with only the distant sounds of peeping frogs and buzzing insects to fill their ears. Unsurprisingly, it was Sapphire again who spoke first.

“Sapphy?”

“What?” Ruby responded. She looked up into Sapphire’s eye.

“You called me Sapphy,” Sapphire said. “I hadn’t heard you say that before.”

“Oh, man. Did I? I’m sorry,” Ruby said. “It just kinda slipped out...”

“Don’t be! It was cute,” Sapphire said, giggling. “Just unexpected. I didn’t see that coming.”

“Sorry,” Ruby said again. “Do you not want me to say that again?"

"Oh, heavens, please," Sapphire said, running a hand through Ruby's stiff hair. "Feel free to call me that. I really liked it."

"Well then...er, Sapphy," Ruby said, her tongue tripping briefly on the name. "What do you see? About us, I mean.”

“I see that we’ll fuse again...soon,” Sapphire said. “I don’t know when, but soon. I see it clearly.”

“Good,” Ruby said. “Thank goodness.”

Another pause, a bit longer than the first; this time, broken first by Ruby.

“Do you know what’s gonna happen tonight?” Ruby said.

“We’re going to rest for the night, I think?” Sapphire said, looking upwards briefly. “It’s hazy...”

“That’s okay, I can tell you what’s gonna happen next,” Ruby said, smirking into Sapphire’s chest.

“Oh, really? What’s that?” Sapphire said.

“I think you said you hadn’t been pleasured by a Ruby before,” Ruby said, looking up again. “I’m not gonna let that stand, you know.”

“O-Oh!” Sapphire said, bringing a hand to her cheek, a blush suddenly spreading. “Oh, are you? You don’t have to. Not at all!”

“Sorry, _Sapphy._ No can do,” Ruby said. “This time, I’m doin’ it cause I wanna hear you yell my name.”

Sapphire said nothing as Ruby put a hand to her cheek and pulled her down into a rough kiss. No, neither of them would be getting any sort of rest that night. Not if Ruby had anything to say about it.

And this time, she did.


End file.
